This Composition
by fsk55
Summary: Here lies the true account of the marauders. Love,Pain,Beauty,Horror,Indulgence,and Betrayal poison thier lives, but most of all, it is the story of two lovers, Sirius and Laila, whose lives take unexpected turns, and altar the course of history.
1. preface

This Composition…

_There are many things revealed to the intelligent mind, for the inheritor of such a burden is cursed. Is he who is fated to uncover the truths of this transparent image we, wizard kind, are accustomed to calling life, and it is he who will be the bearer of such pains, that passion itself will stab him, and he will die not of troubled thoughts, but a bleeding heart. It is this man who will love, it is this man who will hate. He will kill, he will steal , he will cheat. He will indulge. He will die, and he will be born again, and then he will die._

_Reader, you may call him smart. You may call him dumb. You may mock him and hate him and devour his presence, but he will be tortured, and hurt, and will brood for all of eternity, if possible. His name is Sirius Black, and I love him. His name is Sirius Black, and I killed him. His name is Sirius Black, and this is his story. His story. HISTORY. _

_May this composition represent him. _

Chap 1

Lily Evans looked around the common room, checking to make sure the coast was clear. What she was about to do was completely below her, , but she'd have to overcome that thought - these were desperate times. Very carefully, for it was late at night, she snuck her way through the room of sleeping…students. Yes, that was what she'd have to call them, "students", for they were far from the average Hogwarts pupils. AS Lily walked carefully around various plushy armchairs, two faces came into view.

"Excellent." she muttered to herself, . One of the faces belonged to the famous James Potter, who was currently fast asleep on an armchair, messy black hair ruffled, even in his sleep, with his legs propped up on a table, scuffing what looked like somebody's homework. She quietly leaned over the table to examine the parchment, which appeared to be his partner in crime, Sirius Black's, potions assignment.

"With friends like you, who needs enemies..?" muttered Lily under her breath. She was about to turn away from the parchment to resume her painfully immoral duty -awakening Potter- when she saw something doodled at the bottom of the paper, undoubtedly drawn in Black's hand. It was an intricately detailed drawing of a young woman with fine sharp features, high cheekbones, a strong jaw, and very, very dark eyes. The black lashes extended to an innocent forehead, whose scalp was the bearer of many soft, equally dark ringlets. Her lips were finely drawn, not full, but delicate and thin, and the cheeks, though there was nothing there to make it so, had assumed a fierce glow of passion all on their own. It was a startling drawing, beautiful, if not dangerous, what Lily regarded as a nymph or fairy of some sort, and this too, reminded her of the task she had come to fulfill, for the girl on the paper was none other than Laila Ameeri, whose character could not be described in words, and sadly, whose admirers could never do her justice. There she was, casually drawn at the height of her power on Black's paper, and here was Lily, about to create a dent in Hogwarts' carefully maintained dating structure. Sirius Black did not deserve Laila Ameeri. Severus Snape did.

Lily reached out a hand to awaken James as secretly as possible, for Black lay right next to him, a charming statue of elegance, sprawled happily in the next armchair. She shook Potter again, until his eyes flickered open, and, seeing Lily , automatically grinned. She winced.

He opened his mouth. "Evan-!" SMACK! Lily's hand closed over his mouth, hoping to have made no noise, and with much difficulty, dragged him to the other side of the room. Once out of earshot, she released him. Another wide grin.

"Shut up, Potter. This isn't funny."

"I didn't say…"

"SShhhh!!"

"But I didn't say…" his voice trailed off, eventually replaced again by that horrifying grin. He was so annoying, thought Lily.

"We need to talk." she resumed.

"Glad to hear it! What in particular about, _pumpkin_?" He cocked his head to one side, evidently examining her red hair, and laughing inwardly at his joke, so as not to offend her. She was already offended.

"ABOUT BLACK." she added sternly.

He now gazed at her with utter confusion.

"Well," he began, "it's… a color?"

"Sirius Black!" she almost yelled.

"Ohh! Padf-Sirius!! Yeah…right…" understanding flit its way across his handsome features, though Lily was completely unimpressed. It was like talking to a five year old. "Well, what about him?"

" He came downstairs last night to check on Laila Ameeri, who was sitting on the floor, studying, until she fell asleep. Your pal, Black, no, not the color, the boy, decided it would be okay to pick her up, very gently, and put her on an armchair."

James stared. "Great!" he said, smiling yet again. Then, seeing her look of ire, he added patiently, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Lily now felt very awkward. She could very well be ruining a happy relationship to- be between Sirius and Laila, but she was also convinced that her best friend, Severus, had more of a right to date the prettiest girl in the school, as opposed to Sirius, who could have anyone.

"Tell your friend to say away from Laila," she snapped, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. "Sirius doesn't deserve her." There. It was done. But now, something was twisting its way across James' features,- something she'd never seen there before. Was it anger?

"And why's that?" he asked testily.

"Because she's better than him." Lied Lily. She knew that Sirius and Laila would make a perfect couple.

James, meanwhile, seemed to be having some type of internal struggle- he looked pained. Finally, taking a deep breath, he announced,

"Sirius will go after whomsoever he pleases," he paused, "and I can't change his mind about it."

He looked skeptical for a minute, and then walked away, leaving Lily standing at the other end of the common room, just realizing that, for the first time, James had walked away from_ her, that Sirius would now be absolutely bent on pursuing Laila, and that, unfortunate thought it was, Severus may never had had a chance with her to begin with. _


	2. Gossip and FoodThe Everyday Mix

"Ameeri

"Ameeri?" whispered Jasmine excitedly, tossing back a thick strand of stringy blonde hair. "You can't mean Laila Ameeri, the ugly Gryffindor girl who refuses to accepted for who she is? Psssh", she scoffed to Bellatrix Lestrange, who had taken it upon herself to ridicule the Gryffindors today.  
"What do you mean, accepted for who she is?" came a smooth, charming voice, characteristically familiar to the slytherin girls. They did not so much as have to turn around to know who it was, though most of them did, just to soak up the appearance of their excused eavesdropper, Lucius Malfoy. "What is she?"  
"We all know very well what she is, Lucius," snapped Jasmine, somehow immune to his dangerous charisma. "Nothing but a stupid girl who tries to be something that she's not. And what's with her not dating anyone?" she taunted, load enough for the Gryffindors to be able to hear at their table, "Guess, she's just not pretty enough…pity.."  
The girls around Jasmine erupted into giggles, staring shamelessly at Laila, who appeared to be having a hysterical conversation with Bertha Jorkins, an open gossiper, and calmly ignoring the horde of snickering Slytherins. Piercing the table with unforgiving eyes, the slytherins watched as Bertha leaned in, gesticulating wildly as she expanded on her story, and the corner of Laila's lips twitched before shaping into a large smile, revealing perfect white teeth as she threw her flawless curls back and laughed, leaving the light to glitter over her shimmering bronze skin.  
"She's so obnoxious," commented a disgusted looking Narcissa Black, who glared snidely at the girl, noticing how Lucius' eyes had not once deviated from Laila's delicate features. She swiftly stuck her foot out, causing a third year, Griselda Shepherd to spill a cup full of overflowing pumpkin juice onto an unsuspecting Malfoy's robes, who stormed out of the Great Hall, cursing under his breath. There was a loud bang outside the door following his exit, a matter that nobody chose to investigate after seeing the marauders sweep in, looking oddly satisfied about something as they took their places at the Gryffindor table. Remus sat next to Laila, and Jasmine watched in disgust as they had a quiet conversation, both smiling shyly.

As the eavesdroppers eyed her maliciously, Laila looked at her schedule, which was simple enough. Double DADA, Transfiguration, and Herbology. "Not bad," she thought to herself, examining it, when Remus spoke her thoughts aloud.

She smiled up at him, the Ameeri smile, it was called, for both her parents beheld the same beauty she did, and the two were also highly accomplished, educated at Hogwarts, and were now Aurors at the Ministry of Magic. Her father, Mr. Jay Ameeri, of Pakistani heritage, had moved to England, poor and an orphan, where he had come into the service of Armando Dippett, after discovering his magical abilites, and having saved the old headmaster's life in a happy and very fortunate coincidence, he was given a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was educated by and with the finest of people. It was here that he met his future spouse, Miss Leandra Linton, who captivated him at once with her ebony hair and sapphire eyes. Both were in Gryffindor house, top of their class, and were attached enough to the school to be allowed a marriage on the grounds, with their closest friends invited, upon Mr.Jay Ameeri's graduation. Miss Linton, or rather, Mrs. Leandra Ameeri, a year younger than her husband, had yet to complete her education, yet followed him to a well placed post in the ministry of magic, upon the completion of her studies at Hogwarts. Now, their only daughter would attend Hogwarts, and she, Miss Laila, held the same, dazzling smile, with her father's middle-eastern bronze skin and green eyes, and her mother's flowing black hair, and delicate, Grecian physiognomy.

Remus, withering under Laila's smile, put on his own, and beamed back.

"Yes," she said, "I was just about to say so myself, but you seem to have read my mind! How well you know me, Remus!" she laughed, putting up her best, false-english look of royalty.

Remus swept a low bow. "But of course, your highness," he played along, " A servant must be the predicter of his master's predicaments!"

"My, My, Master Remus!" she flirted, with a wave of her hand, " Such charming words! Yet I fear I must have to banish thee, good sir, for-"

She was cut off, as Lily abruptly grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the great hall, much to Remus' surprise, who seemed to have been enjoying his "queen's" company.

"AHHH LILY!!" cried Laila desperately, "You're tearing off my arm!!"

Lily released her, covering her own panic with a smirk. Sirius had been approaching their side of the table…


	3. The Greater Good

"Potter? James Potter? I mean, the James Potter?!" Frank Longbottom exclaimed.

"Yes, the James Potter. How many other James Potter's do we know, Frank?" replied Laila, sarcastically. "He actually did something good for once in his life, and-"

"WHAT? Potter did something good?! What did he do?!" cut in Lily, popping into the group on her way back from the library.

"Well, if the whole world didn't keep interrupting me, maybe I would have a CHANCE, to tell everyone what Potter did…" sighed an exasperated Laila, as she was cut off yet again by the curious and ever present voice of Bertha Jorkins, who had just entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ooooh, what did Potter do this time!!" she squealed.

"I was getting there-" began Laila bitterly, only to be interrupted yet again. Only this time, it was a low, husky voice in her hear, whispering, "Yeah, what did I do this time? I'd like to hear too.."

Laila jumped a foot in the air. "Oh,haha…" she covered quickly, "Nothing really, I- I was just, er, just-just about to go…to go-go, take a walk!! MMhm!" uncertainly mastering her story. With that, she stormed out of the hall, hot in the face, where half the school shamelessly followed her, out to the grounds, Lily included.

Laila threw herself under a tree by the lake, hyperventilating, when she was suddenly ambushed by hordes of curious girls, not all in Gryffindor house. They begged and pleaded for her story as she tried, unsuccessfully, to catch her breath. Only Lily stood up, leaning against the tree with her arms folded, looking expectantly at Laila, and no doubt wondering at why her friend was so, as they say, "hot and bothered". Laila controlled her breathing, finding her composure yet again, and throwing a nervous glance towards Lily before beginning the story. The group immediately fell silent, and people across the grounds were beginning to stare.

"Well," she began, gulping, " James Potter asked me out."

All was silent. And then- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Some girls were jumping up and down, others were yelling, two leaned forward to give Laila hearty hugs, three gave scornful, jealous looks, Bertha put a hand to her heart and marveled over this latest snip-it of gossip, smiling, and Lily, shocked, lost her footing while leaning against the tree and fell over, not thinking fast enough to shield herself from the tree roots as she hit the ground with a hard thud.

Laila immediately turned to Lily an helped her off the floor, examining her captivating features. She looked very shaken. Laila locked her dark green eyes with Lily's own emerald ones, and looked at her sincerely, holding her by the arms,

"Listen," she began, but Lily held up a hand to stop her. There was silence between the two, as the seconds passed by…

And then Lily's face brightened into a look of pure glee, as she gave Laila a huge, warm, ecstatic hug.

"Congratulations!! And Thank YOU!! You've no idea what a relief it is to have Potter off my back!"

And it was. In fact, it was an even bigger relief to Lily that Laila was dating James and not Sirius, firstly because Sirius was too loyal a friend to interfere with any of James' relationships, and secondly, because she knew that Laila was smart. Smart enough to see James' many flaws quickly enough, and move onto another….that would have to be Severus, she schemed. Yes, that's what Lily would do…She would show Laila what James really was, until she would learn to abhor the man – besides, Laila deserved better- an portray Severus as the hero, the golden boy, the one Laila _really_ wanted. She knew in her heart that Laila was open minded enough to learn to care for Severus, and she was almost confident that Laila would not pay attention to the marauders for long.

Lily knew she was being manipulative, but it was for the best. For everyone's best.

For the Greater Good.

Remus opened his eyes. He was lying spread eagled on the floor of the Shreiking Shack, the tattered shreds of what used to be his clothes surrounding him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt a twinge of disappointment, for he had hidden the robes well, and didn't think he would be able to find them as a…well...as the creature he was on full moon's. Now he would have to buy new robes, which would be a stretch, what with all of the financial problems that he was currently having. His ailment wasn't helping him much.

At the moment though, he was too exhausted to worry too much, and far too weak to move. He closed his eyes, feeling the unwelcome waves of overpowering fatigue wash over him, and then gathered the strength to open his eyes and look around for the silver chest that should have been hidden under his bed. Unsurprisingly, it was not within his reach, as he lay on the hard wood floor, but had been thrown to the other side of the room. There was blood on it.

Ten minutes later, after having gathered some strength, he stood at a four poster bed, rummaging through the pillowcases until he found a key, bulky and gold, and though it did not look fitting to the small silver lock on the chest, he slipped it in easily, retrieving the contents of the small, though heavy, silver box. Inside was his school uniform, complete with watch and all, and, putting on his clothes, he made a mental note to thank Madam Pomfrey, yet again, for allowing him to have a successful, though horribly painful, transformation. Of course, he would leave out the pain part, and, trying to muster up more strength, turned towards the tunnel that would let him onto the grounds. His strength proving to be inadequate, Remus' knees gave way, causing him to collapse on his four poster bed, whose sheets had been slashed by the fiend that was him in the moonlight.

Much to his relief, though, the patronus of a plump little robin flew in through the window of the shack, and spoke to him in the sweet, honey voice that was Madam Pomfrey's.

"Are you ready to return, dear?"

He nodded. It retreated though the window, no doubt seeking it's owner.

Remus closed his eyes and tried remembering the night he had spent in the shack…A hideous transformation, intolerable rage, pacifying friends, and then he had awoken to a pair of lush green eyes, glowing at him from behind a meek smile framed by curly dark ringlets. He opened his eyes again.

"Werewolf." He said aloud, enunciating the words, and wincing, as the effect hit his heart like a dagger. "_Were-wolf_."

He stared at the ceiling. There could be nothing for him in this life. He could have no wife, no family, no future. He could have no work, no safe home, no nothing. There was a surge of anger in him, revenge and blood-lust, and he swore for the death of his creator. He vowed to kill the thing that was killing him. **Fenrir Greyback would die.**

Daylight streamed jauntily into the great hall as Lily, Laila, Bertha, Alice, and a blonde girl from the Gryffindor quidditch team named Sara walked in, talking and laughing and teasing one another. They waved at a few passing Ravenclaws, paused at the Hufflepuff table by Amos Diggory, a few years older than them, who was doing his best to charm a very pretty brunette named Brianna into taking a trip to Hogsmeade with him, and fell into conversation with the group as Frank Longbottom and Xeno Lovegood, an attractive and very witty ravenclaw, pulled into the group themselves. They immediately erupted into conversation, until Frank interrupted Laila's teasing Brianna about Amos' infatuation by asking what the big story had been yesterday.

Laila made a motion of zipping her lips, looking immediately towards Bertha, the designated story-teller.

"I tried to get into the girls dormitories to ask, but they staircase kept throwing me out.." he seemed to recall painfully. Lily and Sara laughed, as Xeno clapped his hand onto Franks shoulder.

"Well I could'a told ya that, mate! Happens to me all the time in the Ravenclaw girls' dorms, though I usually have to go looking for Amos here…" then, turning to Amos, "How _do_ you get up there?"

The group laughed, as Brianna turned on Amos accusingly.

"Yes, Amos, tell us!" she said. "How _do_ you do it?"

Amos ruffled his dark brown hair, his face reddening, but he was saved the trouble of asking as the group suddenly became aware of James, who walked casually up to the group, maintained a light atmosphere with a few jokes, and then entwined his fingers with Laila's, delicately whisking her away from the group and into another hall, saluting them as he left, and leaving Laila just enough time to give a hasty wave, as they disappeared from sight. The group looked after them in surprise, some of whose mouth's had fallen open; others seemed turned to stone.

Bertha cleared her throat.

"That was the news," she said. "Behold, the new couple."


End file.
